Strange feelings?
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: Sherlock has felt something different about John for a while now, but what is this feeling. First kiss! This is my first JOHNLOCK so please read and enjoy.


Sherlock tried to keep his focus on his work; after all he was married to it. John was sat across him in his usual chair reading his usual paper, crossing his legs the way he always does. Sherlock couldn't remember the last time he wasn't distracted by John's presence, it made him feel nervous and uncomfortable, "Please can you sit somewhere else, you're distracting me" the detective muttered across the room. John sighed, "Can't you just do your work somewhere else?" he snapped back. There was a painful silence in the room that hung over the doctor and the detective. Sherlock moved his eyes along John's body, he'd never noticed John's figure before. Then he carefully examined every curve of his body while John sat obliviously reading a paper, until his eyes shot up to meet Sherlock. "Why are you looking at me like that?" John asked. Sherlock felt himself blush violently making him turn around to face the wall, "I was simply examining your profile" he replied.

John's phone started vibrating in his pocket, "Um, yes I can come...now...good...yeah Sherlock is doing my head in again" he talked. Sherlock spun back around to face John after he'd finished on the phone. "Where are you off?" he asked curiously. John just smirked at the detective and stood up to make a cup of tea. "Why are you ignoring me?" Sherlock asked speaking louder now. "Well, it has nothing to do with you so why should I answer?" John replied, still smirking. While John poured his tea, Sherlock walked over to the doctor and stood on the other side of the table to face him. "What do you want now?" John impatiently asked. Sherlock's eyes began to glisten with tears, why was John so angry with him and why was it upsetting him so much. "Why won't you tell me where you're going?" Sherlock shouted at John who was so shocked he nearly dropped his tea. "For God's sake Sherlock! Fine I'm going on a date are you happy now?" John shouted back without facing the detective. Sherlock didn't reply he just left the table's side and went quietly back to his work.

John spent the next 20 minutes on his phone, he didn't talk and neither did Sherlock. "If you're going out then so I am" the detective finally said while he lay on the couch with his legs in the air. John let out another deep sigh "Sherlock why are you being so childish for? If I didn't know any better it seems to me like you're annoyed that I'm going on a date" the doctor said no longer looking at his phone screen. Sherlock immediately blushed; shading his face with a deep red that made him put his hands over his face. "I'm not annoyed" he muttered from under his hands. John got up and walked over to Sherlock so that he was stood right next to him "So if you're not annoyed then you must be jealous then?" John smirked with his head hanging over Sherlock. The detective jumped out of his position and sat up straight so that his eyes finally met the doctor's. Jealous? Sherlock had never thought of this feeling before, well, to be honest Sherlock had never thought of any feeling before. "I was just curious to know who you were going with that's all" Sherlock finally said which made him blush even more. John flinched and took a small step closer "Sherlock, are you blushing?" he prompted. The detective swallowed so hard that even John could the bulge go down his throat.

John moved closer to Sherlock, so that their faces were almost touching. Sherlock moved his eyes down to John's lips, examining every angle. John's lips were smooth and pink and definitely kissable. Wait. What was he thinking, this was John his friend. John shot Sherlock a look. Shit, had the doctor been reading his thoughts or had Sherlock actually said some out loud? Sherlock's eyes moved further down John's body, what was he feeling? Maybe it was a desire, a desire to... Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted as his lips had been taken over by John's. The detective let out a small gasp which made the doctor smirk against Sherlock's lips. John stuck his tongue down the detective's throat circling the inside of his mouth. Sherlock pushed John away and panting heavily "What did you just do?" he asked John who now was looking slightly embarrassed.

"You're the detective here, figure it out" John moaned crossing his arms. Sherlock was still trying to catch his breath, why did kissing John Watson feel so good? Sherlock's body was flowing with feelings and emotions he'd never felt before. Was John just playing with him? Sherlock collapsed back onto the couch looking up at John. The doctor ran his hands through his short blonde hair and let out a moan. "Sherlock, you still don't know why I kissed you do you?" he asked Sherlock who had already started to question himself. "Are you drunk?" the detective asked doubtfully. "Do I look drunk to you?" John replied sharply. Then the doctor threw his arms up in defeat and sat down next to Sherlock on the couch. "I love you Sherlock" John playfully whispered into the detective's ear which made him freeze. Sherlock slowly shifted himself around so that he was facing John, then four little words slipped out of his mouth, "I love you more".


End file.
